Pillows having various exterior configurations are well known. A traditional bed pillow is rectangular, with a single peripheral edge joining upper and lower fabric sections. An alternative configuration includes two upper and lower fabric sections, each of which has a peripheral edge, with a gusset between the upper and lower peripheral edges. Other shapes, including square, oval and even circular are possible. Specialty pillows, such as for specific neck and/or head support are also known. A wedge-shaped pillow is an example of a special pillow configuration.
Both traditional and gusseted bed pillows and wedge pillows have separate desirable features. Up until now, it was necessary to buy two pillows if one wanted both the traditional and the gusset pillows. Two separate pillows, however, require additional expense and possibly storage if both pillows are not used at the same time. The same is true for a wedge pillow.